battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasick
A member of the Rebellion. She played a vital role in releasing those imprisoned in the dungeon. Since then, Seasick has tried to avoid conflict. During her time in the Rebellion, Seasick has earned the titles Bearer of Keys and Funeral Master, as she had the only key that freed everyone, and led the funerals for both Vox and Haddock. Appearance Seasick is 21 years old, and has bright blue eyes and short, messy blonde hair. She is short, being only 5'1" and is on the thin side. She wears an over-sized helmet that she stole from one of the many viking tribes she came across while traveling across the sea. She wears a baggy black shirt, grey pants, and worn out brown boots. Seasick is never seen without her sword or her key that opens all locks, something she received from the Bog Burglar tribe. Personality Seasick is actually rather shy and prefers to be around dragons rather than people. She also has a bit of a temper and becomes rather sarcastic under stressful situations. If forced into a confrontation, Seasick tries to appear strong and emotionless, although that often backfires. Abilities Growing up on the sea, Seasick is an expert navigator as well as fisher. As she traveled to numerous islands and countries, she encountered many species of dragons, and soon learned their language, Dragonese. Knowing this language has made it easy for Seasick to tame and befriend wild dragons. Seasick is also quite skilled in sword fighting, although prefers not to get involved in violent confrontations unless forced. History Seasick (named Hiccup at birth) was born in Peaceable Country, a small island in the Barbaric Archipelago, and was deemed a runt by the Naming Dame. Barely a week old, she was cast out into the sea, in a lobster pot, but was rescued by a humble family of fishermen. She spent most of her childhood sailing around the sea and exploring new islands and countries with her family. At the age of 16, she began to sail on her own, and began to take interest in dragons and their language. Through these encounters with dragons, she managed to learn their language, Dragonese. She later received a key that opens all locks from the Bog Burglars tribe after winning a sword fighting competition. When she came to the Wilderwest, she met the Dragon Furious, a violent and powerful dragon who hated humans, but took a liking to Seasick. They soon became comrades and Furious promised to keep her safe from all harm. She also met Haddock and soon became a member of the Rebellion. Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Shortly after arriving in the camp, Seasick made some rather rude comments and got herself locked up in the Dungeon with Haddock and numerous other members. Following Haddock's lead, Seasick rebelled against the Warden and unlocked all the prisoners within the dungeon with her key that opens all locks (and earned the title of Bearer of Keys). She was also responsible for ordering Furious and the rest of the dragons to attack the dungeon. Seasick made several suggestions to the other rebels that they should try talking to the Warden, however this suggestion was shot down every time. She also spoke to Haddock about what could possibly be possessing Treepelt, but could not come to a solid conclusion at the time. Seasick apparently led one of three funeral for Vox.She also tried to chase after Tree when she escaped from the dungeon after being visited by Frosti. Season 2 Received a spiked drink from Kiri and passed out. Hung out with Furious and missed everything else. Season 3 Led the funeral for King Haddock. When discussing who should be leader, Seasick objected to Stonegit's nomination, causing an intense conversation. Shortly after, Seasick joined with Akkey and were confronted by a mad Stonegit who defeated Emily the Alpha, and had control over the dragons.Seasick then teamed up with Grey and others and tried to come up with a plan to overthrow Stonegit. When a possessed Haddock returned to the camp, Seasick stepped forward and tried to reason with the Warden. In order to keep the situation from getting worse, Seasick sent two guards to go get Stonegit, the one person the Warden wanted. Season 4 Seasick is present when Haddock addresses the camp about the deal with Hel. Understandably she is upset and begins to yell at him for past events, however after a few words with Stonegit, she calms down and begins to think things over rationally. She urges Haddock to be truthful with his people, and to no longer hid things from them, which resulted in Haddock revealing his slavemark to the crowd. During Ragnarok and the Witch Attack, both Seasick and Furious try and save many of the rebels. Their attempts are futile, as many do not survive. During the Middy Trial, Furious is under the Father's control, and attempts to kill Seasick. Seasick, like several other rebels, attempts to break the dragons free of the Father's control by speaking to them. The bond between Furious and Seasick is proven to be a strong one, as Seasick is able to get through to Furious. The two reunite, and fly back to the camp with the rest of the rebels. Season 5 Seasick leads the wedding of Treepelt and Vox, at their request. During the reception, Seasick naturally gets drunk and passes out...again. During this time, Furious speaks with Shadow about everything that has happened, especially about the Middy Trial and attempts to comfort her. A few days later, Seasick and Furious speak with Grey and Shadow about everything, and make the announcement that they are leaving the dungeon and returning home. After this, Furious and Seasick leave the Dungeon, and return to the Barbaric Archipelago. Season 6 / Post Rebellion Days Seasick and Furious return to the Barbaric Archipelago and reunite with Seasick's family. A few years later, Seasick meets Elliđi Sumarlíđrsson and they get married and start a large family. The family attended the coronation of Grey, and agree to visit more regularly. In 1060, the Sea family visits Grey again, with more children. Seasick goes alone to Haddock's funeral after his execution. Seasick dies peacefully of old age on Peaceable Country, at the age of 115 in the year 1138. Furious lights her pyre and dies a few years later due to loneliness. Family Seasick's original family from Peaceable Country deemed her to be a runt and cast her out to sea, as it was the tradition of the island. She was quickly found by a sailor named Hafsteinn, and in agreement with his wife Hafrós, they adopted her. As Seasick was called "Hiccup" by her original family, Hafsteinn and Hafrós decided to give her a proper name, agreeing to call her Sædis. Seasick has an older brother Sævar, and an older sister Særún. "Seasick" is a name she gave herself when she became tired of constantly sailing around with her family. After Ragnarok, Seasick and Furious leave the Wilderwest behind and return to where her family live. In 1047, Seasick meets Elliđi Sumarlíđrsson, a young sailor who's ship capsizes and must be rescued by Seasick and her crew. It does not take long before the two fall in love and get married by the end of the year. The couple don't waste any time and have 10 children (6 girls, 4 boys), all with sea-related names. Their children are: Eydís Sædíssdóttir (F, June 2, 1049) * The first child and eldest daughter of Seasick. She is much like her mother during her rebellion years, seeking out danger and getting herself into fights with neighboring islands. Eydís is also a skilled dragon tamer like her mother, however she doesn't respect them, much to his mother's horror. In 1070, a month after Haddock dies, Eydis becomes interested in Rhenco and goes searching for him. Luckily Seasick has Stonegit track her down and persuades her to not to. Eydis then decides to follow Stonegit and Blunt around, calling them "Sir" and "Bartender" respectively. During this time she tells Seasick she is pregnant, however she miscarries. After her adventures however, she becomes pregnant and has her first child, a son, in 1072, and a second child, a daughter in July 1073. Eydís is neglectful of her children, as she is always going off finding trouble, and so Seasick and Elliđi raise them. Although her parents tried to stop her from getting into trouble, Eydís actively sought it out, and went into a battle on a neighboring island. She dies in this battle at the age of 45 under mysterious circumstances. Havelock Sædísson (M, January 10, 1051) * The eldest son of Seasick. He is an equal balance of both his mother and father, being both a skilled navigator and dragon tamer. When he was younger, he followed Eydís around, trying to be rebellious like her, however he soon grew out of it, and became the ideal older brother. When he is around his friends and family, Havelock talks in slang, something he picked up from his father. However when he is around people of high rank or authority, he speaks normally and quite respectfully. He is also fluent in dragonese, like his mother and several of his siblings. While not overly shy, Havelock is known for blushing easily, often resulting in teasing remarks from his siblings. Seasick also gave him the nickname Havelove, much to his annoyance. As Eydís became more rebellious, Havelock had to take care of his younger siblings, causing him to dislike her. During a family visit to Haligan Island, Havelock met Grey Bergman's children and took a liking to middle daughter Dagny. They become fast friends and begin to date when Havelock is 19. They eventually marry and have two children, daughters Freja and Olga, and live on Haligan Island. He has a Deadly Nadder named SkyDancer. Hafdís Sædíssdóttir (F, May 28,1052) * Third child and second daughter of Seasick. She is quiet and calm like her father, and a stickler for rules and order. She prefers to sail around the vast sea rather than discovering and taming dragons. When Eydís begins to rebel against their parents, Hafdís, with the help of Havelock, must look after their younger siblings, causing tension between the sisters. She goes on to have 4 children, who all become competent sailors. Særós Sædíssdóttir (F, September 22,1053) * Fourth child and third daughter of Seasick. Arguably the most beautiful daughter, Særós is a smart young viking, who excels in both dragon taming and navigation. Much like her brother Havelock, she is an equal balance of both parents. Due to her beauty, she is sought out by numerous village boys, even the chief's eldest son, however she rejects them for a lowly sailor boy named Innis. She goes on to have 6 children, two of which are twins. When she was 18, Særós briefly dated Grey's eldest son Sven, but broke up shortly after. The fallout of this relationship resulted in Særós getting banned from Haligan Island for several years, and a strained relationship with Sven. Øyarr Sædísson (M, February 9, 1055) * Fifth child and second son of Seasick. He takes after his father, becoming a skilled navigator. He is extremely protective of his family members, often getting into fights with the local village boys when they stare at his sisters too long. Although he looks tough and brutish, when he isn't getting into fights Øyarr is kind and caring, often helping out his parents and looking after his younger siblings. He goes on to have two children. Unnarr Sædísson (M, July 17, 1056) * Sixth child and third son of Seasick. He is known as the black sheep of the family, as he has no interest in either the sea nor dragons, much to the surprise of his parents. This was a result of a near drowning incident when he was three, as well as an intense fear of dragons. Instead, Unnarr took up farming, and became one of the best farmers on Peaceable Island. He goes on to have only one child and lives a quiet life. Eivi Sædíssdóttir (F, November 21, 1057) * Seventh child and fourth daughter of Seasick. While she isn't rebellious like her mother, Eivi is extremely interested in the dragon species, almost to the point of being obsessed. She spends most of her time searching for dragons and learning all about them. Like her mother and several of her siblings, she becomes fluent in Dragonese, which helps her when coming into contact with a wild dragon. Eivi becomes quite close to Furious, who helps teach her about dragons. She goes on to have seven children, the most out of her siblings. She also shares her birthday with her mother. Eyrún Sædíssdóttir (F, April 30, 1059) * Eighth child and fifth daughter of Seasick. Much like her older sister Eivi, Eyrún is also quite interested in dragons, and joins her on their travels. Likewise, Eyrún is like her eldest sister Eydis, as she is a bit rebellious and doesn't listen to her parents. As a result, she has her first child at 18, much to Seasick's disapproval. However, she becomes a responsible mother, and goes on to have two more children. Ísey Sædíssdóttir (F, October 15, 1060) * Ninth child and sixth daughter of Seasick. As the youngest daughter, her parents and older brothers are very protective of her, much to Ísey's annoyance. She prefers the open sea to dragons, and while she is a gifted navigator, Ísey prefers to sit back and let other someone else do it. While she has a good heart, Ísey comes across as snobbish, often looking down on anyone who isn't as skilled as she is. She goes on to marry one of the chief's sons, and has 5 children with him. Skári Sædísson (M, March 19, 1062) * Youngest child and fourth son of Seasick. Born premature, Skari was often a sickly child, so he could never go out to sea or explore the island forests with his siblings. Because he was constantly sick at home, he has an exceptionally close relationship with his mother, as well as his Uncle Furious. Due to this, he became fluent in Dragonese quickly, and preferred to speak that rather than Norse. Much like his mother, Skári searched for new dragons and tamed more than she did. He goes on to have 4 children, who he names after 4 of his most cherished people, Grey Saedis (after Aunt Grey and his mother), Havelock, Eydis and Furii (after Furious). Grandchildren Because Seasick has 10 children, she ends up with a large amount of grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Some notable grandchildren are: Ormarr Eydísson (born 1072): The first child of Eydis. Eydis never wanted kids, and so she ended up passing her son on to her mother Seasick to raise. Because of this, Ormarr and his sister grow up believing that they are Seasick's kids, and that their aunts and uncles are actually their older siblings. It is not until Eydis' death where the truth is revealed. While he is not raised by his mother, Ormarr is quite a lot like her, in that he has a great interest in dragons. He is close to Skari, as Skari was constantly ill and they were closest in age. As he gets older, he joins his aunts Eivi and Eyrún on their journeys to discover new dragons. He is extremely close to his sister Cordelia, and goes on to build a house next to hers when they are older. After the death of his mother and the truth revealed, Ormarr doesn't think badly of her or his father, rather he feels guilty that he never tried to reach out to either of them when he was growing up. He has red hair and blues eyes like his father, and a small amount of freckles like his mother. Cordelia Eydísdóttir (born 1073): Second child of Eydis. Like her older brother Ormarr, Cordelia was raised by her grandmother Seasick and believed that she was her real mother. She is quiet and reserved, and like her mother and grandmother, has a great interest in dragons, but is not as adventurous. Because she and Ormarr were closest in age to Skari, they spent a lot of time with him and often helped him out when he was ill. Both Cordelia and her brother become fluent in dragonese, and spend quite a lot of time with Skari and Furious. When their mother dies and the truth comes out, Cordelia is hurt by the fact that Eydis abandoned them and feels worthless and becomes more secluded from the rest of her family. She has long red hair and green eyes, and freckles that she inherits from both parents. Freja Havelocksdóttir (born 1080): First daughter of Havelock and Dagny. Olga Havelocksdóttir (born 1082): Second daughter of Havelock and Dagny Havelock Skárisson (born 1088): First son of Skari. As Havelock was the eldest brother and looked after his younger siblings in Eydis' steed, Skari was close to him. In a way to honor him, Skari names his first born son after him. Much like his namesake, Havelock has a strong sense of duty to his family and continues to build a strong relationship between dragons and humans. Furii Skárisson '''(born 1090): Second son of Skari. Named after the dragon Furious whom Skari was close with, Furii is a wild child and has a strong bond with both Furious and numerous other dragons on Peaceable. '''Grey-Saedis Skárisdóttir (born 1093): Third child and first daughter of Skari. Named after the two people Skari looked up to the most, Grey-Saedis (nicknamed Gresae) loves the sea and has a strong bond with her large family. Eydis Skárisdóttir (born 1096): Fourth child and second daughter of Skari. After Eydis' death in 1094, Skari decides to honor his eldest sister by naming his last child after her. Even though she was rarely around, Skari was often comforted by Eydis when she came to visit and would tell him tons of stories about her adventures. However, Skari's daughter is quite different than her namesake. Eydis prefers the sea to dragons, and is a homebody rather than an adventurer. She is gifted with Eydis' sword that she carried with her on her adventures, something that she treasures for the rest of her life. Relationships Dragon Furious Shortly after arriving in the Wilderwest, Seasick met Furious, a great Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, who has a strong hatred for humans. For reasons unknown, Furious took a liking to the small human and instead of killing her, he became her companion and promised to keep her safe and agreed to not kill any humans. During the beginnings of the Rebellion, Seasick allowed Furious and the other dragons to attack the dungeons and carried her to safely when things got chaotic. Furious spends most of his time flying high up above the camp and leaves Seasick on her own, although he comes to her side whenever she calls for him. Seasick often confides in Furious about the various events within the camp, which often annoys Furious to no end. As he hates humans, he does not understand why Seasick continues to live among such a violent and lost bunch of people. Being a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Furious is a powerful dragon and does not fall victim to the alpha dragon's control. Grey Bergman & Shadow the Night Fury Seasick and Furious met the duo during their time in the Rebellion. As both Grey and Seasick had a close friendship with dragons, they quickly bonded and became friends. Seasick turned to Grey for help when dealing with a mad Stonegit, and during the Middy Trial. Seasick and Furious helped comfort Grey and Shadow after the Middy Trial, and promised that they would visit and stay in touch. Several years later, Seasick with her husband Ellidi and their infant daughter Eydis attend Grey's coronation in 1050, and visit again several several times over the years and vice versa. Grey and Seasick often confide in each other, such as when Grey suffers a miscarriage and when Seasick delivers Skari, her final child, prematurely. They do, however, have their conflicts, like in 1070, when Grey pulls rank on Seasick regarding Eydis's role in the new rebellion. This causes tension between the two women, and comes to a head in 1072. During 1072, Saeros breaks up with Sven and orders her dragon to attack the boy. As punishment, she is banned from Haligan Island, however Grey and Seasick argue about the incident which results on Seasick and Grey not speaking to each other for several months. At the news of Grey's mother's death, Seasick flies to Haligan Island and apologizes. The two make up and continue their friendship. Seasick's eldest son Havelock goes on to marry Grey's eldest daughter Dagny. Grey also comes to Seasick's side when her eldest daughter Eydis is killed in 1094. Haddock Haddock was one of the first people Seasick met when she came to the Wilderwest. Shortly after Haddock was imprisoned by the Warden, Seasick promised to free him and the other inmates with her key that unlocks all things. This plan backfired a bit, when Seasick herself was imprisoned after making a rather cruel joke about a great warrior who had fallen in battle many years ago. When the rebellion erupted, Seasick followed Haddock's orders and managed to free all those who were imprisoned. Although she did not know him well, Seasick led the funeral procession for Haddock and accepted his wife Mera as Queen. When he returns and addresses the crowd about the recent deal with Hel, Seasick explodes in anger at Haddock, however she soon come to understand his decision, and still believes that he should continue to be the king of the rebellion. Unlike several members of the camp, Seasick does not have a problem with Haddock bearing the slavemark. Stonegit Seasick and Stonegit had an intense confrontation shortly after Haddock's death. When deciding on who should lead the rebels, Seasick objected to Stonegit's nomination, arguing that he and others couldn't be trusted due to their roles in Haddock's death. This led to a heated argument and Seasick declared that Stonegit wouldn't get any more chances if he messed up again. The two faced off a little while later when Stonegit defeated Emily the Alpha and gained control of all the dragons in the camp. Along with Akkey and the other rebels, Seasick stood against Stonegit and refused to hand over the four wanted rebels, arguing that such violence would not make the situation better. After Stonegit returns to normal, Seasick yells at Haddock for not properly acknowledging the actions Stonegit took. This leads to an exchanging of words between Seasick and Stonegit, and while she is not quite happy at how easily Stonegit was forgiven, she accepts his apology. Years later, Stonegit warns Seasick of Rhenco, and instead Seasick instructs him to find and look after Eydis, who headed towards the Wilderwest in search of Rhenco. Trivia * By the time Seasick dies in 1138 at the age of 115, she lives to see 36 grandchildren, 87 great-grandchildren, and roughly 70 great-great-grandchildren. * Seasick eventually grows her hair out, tying it into two long braids. * Although Furious hated humans, he took a liking to Seasick and promised to protect her. This carried over when Seasick married Ellidi and started a family. The seachildren affectionately call him "Uncle Furious". * Seasick's eldest daughter Eydis dies at the age of 45 as a result of going into battle on a neighboring island. * Seasick returned to her birth island, Peaceable Country, and started a family there. Due to her never learning who her birth parents were, it is entirely possible that Seasick's children married their cousins unknowingly. * Her eldest son Havelock goes on to marry Grey Bergman's eldest daughter Dagny. They live on Haligan Island. * Seasick is a widow for almost 30 years, as her husband Ellidi dies in 1110 at the age of 89. * Two years after Seasick dies, Furious dies due to extreme loneliness. Category:Characters